Mirialano/Leyendas
*Jana Lorso *Gel Marcolf *Barriss Offee *Deera Ulyette *Luminara Unduli *Somminick Timmns *Hylo Visz *Zeven }} Los mirialanos eran una especie de seres casi humanosThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species nativos del planeta Mirial. Su apariencia variaba de una piel de color verde amarillento a una piel más pálida, muy similar a la de muchos humanos. Los mirialanos eran muy flexibles y ágiles, haciéndolos enemigos rápidos y formidables.''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Beta Biología Siendo una especie casi humana, los mirialanos eran casi fisiológicamente idénticos a los humanos. La mayor diferencia en su biología era su piel verde y su flexibilidad. El último rasgo les dio una ventaja sobre los humanos en términos de agilidad y artes marciales. Sociedad y cultura left|thumb|180px|Un hombre mirialano durante la Guerra Fría. El pueblo mirialano era profundamente religioso y practicaba una comprensión primitiva de la Fuerza. Creían que las acciones de cada individuo contribuían a su destino, basándose en éxitos y fracasos pasados para conducirlos hacia sus destinos. Un mirialano se colocaría un tatuaje único, a menudo repetido geométricamente en la cara y las manos para indicar que había completado una determinada prueba o tarea, o que había alcanzado la aptitud suficiente para una determinada habilidad. Por lo tanto, la cantidad de tatuajes a menudo actuaría como un buen indicador de cuán maduro y/o hábil era un mirialano. Debido a que una mayor cantidad de marcas traía cierto nivel de estatus, la sociedad mirialana se estratificó y permitió a los ciudadanos fuertemente marcados acceder a mayores oportunidades. A pesar de su importancia, la mayoría de los mirialanos no conocían la totalidad del léxico del tatuaje debido a su complejidad. La interacción entre la colocación y el posicionamiento de las formas era increíblemente sutil y cambiaba mucho el significado. Dentro de su sistema de creencias estaba la opinión de que las acciones individuales se propagaban a través de la Fuerza, afectando también el destino de la especie en su conjunto.Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia Debido a que la Fuerza se entendía a través de la noción de la Fuerza Cósmica en un nivel básico, el significado cultural de la energía se definió como el destino. Aquellos que no eran sensibles a su llamado aún tenían fe en el destino y sentían que guiaba sus vidas. Los mirialanos siempre tuvieron presencia dentro de las filas de la Orden Jedi. El doctor Eckard Lokin, miembro del Buró de Ciencia Imperial del Imperio Sith durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, recordó un interés compartido en la cocina mirialana con su colega Cipher Twelve durante una conversación con el agente Imperial conocido como Cipher Nine. Historia Tras el regreso del Imperio Sith y su invasión de la República Galáctica, lo que provocó la Gran Guerra Galáctica, los mirialanos promovieron su planeta como un refugio seguro para los refugiados del Borde Exterior. Esta oleada de víctimas de la guerra llevó a un gran número de mirialanos a alistarse en el Ejército de la República, y a otros a utilizar sus habilidades en la Fuerza con los Jedi. En algún momento antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Mirial luchó en una guerra contra un planeta cercano. El famoso pirata Arwen Cohl ayudó a llevar a los Mirialanos a la victoria.Velo de Traiciones Mirialanos en la galaxia Hylo Visz era una contrabandista mirialana durante los días de la Antigua República que dirigió una coalición de contrabandistas para romper un bloqueo mandaloriano y entregar productos crudos a Coruscant.Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken Arwen Cohl estuvo activo como luchador por la libertad mirialano décadas antes de las Guerras Clon. Luminara Unduli y su aprendiz Padawan Barriss Offee eran Jedi mirialanas que lucharon en las Guerras Clon.Weapons Factory Teela Kaarz era un preso político que trabajó como arquitecto menor en la primera Estrella de la Muerte.Death Star (novela) Entre bastidores Los mirialanes son una especie jugable en el juego MMO Star Wars: The Old Republic para las clases Caballero Jedi,Star Wars: The Old Republic Cónsul Jedi,Star Wars: The Old Republic ContrabandistaStar Wars: The Old Republic y Soldado.GamesCom 2010 : Interview de Sean Dahlberg Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' juego * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 5'' *''Death Star'' * *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' }} Fuentes *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Scrapbook'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Mirialanos Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior